


Kiss It Better?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth in a set of fics that I did to help work through some Writer's Block and to see if I could branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Ideas taken from a prompt meme that was going around tumblr a few months ago.  Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.<br/> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Ivy: safety first</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

_"Ow, shit, fuck me!"_ Stiles bites his lip, blinking back pained tears.

"What happened?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I hit my head on the door frame.”

"Oh, you did?  Where?"  Parrish leans over him and presses his lips to Stiles’ hair, "Right there?"

Stiles blushes and bites his lip, “Yeah.  Thank you, Prince Deputy.”  He grins and pulls him down for a kiss, “I might have bumped my lips on the seat a li’l bit.”

"Yeah?"  Parrish’s lips curl in a tiny smile, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Stiles nods, “Yeah.”  He pouts, “They really hurt.  I think maybe you should give me two just in case I injure them further.”  A tiny laugh precedes the whispered promise of  _'safety first'_  before Stiles is being kissed to within an inch of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
